How Naruto Actually Died
by SharkXD
Summary: Well... i, was thinking about how Naruto always gets lucky and survives a near death experience. I decided to change that. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

By the way, this fic may be a bit retarded so yeah… if it is, I deliberately made it that way.

T

his is a short fic of how Naruto could have died. Enjoy! P.S. this story occurs in the wave arc.

'Thoughts'

"Saying stuff"

**Bold: Location/bijuu stuff**

_**Italics: Ninjutsu**_

In the world of Naruto, there were two battles going on in Water Country. One was between Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist and Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. The other battle was happening in a rather strange place. It was in a dome somewhere on a bridge. Haku of the mist verses Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke.

**Inside the dome:**

**Haku: '**They can work together it seems… I need to take out one of them!'

*Throws sebon*

*kills Sasuke*

**Naruto: IMMA KILL YOUU!**

**Haku: OHHH SHITTT!**

*kick in the nuts*

The dome suddenly breaks as Haku falls onto the ground crying from Naruto's kick of fury. Right after the kick, Naruto breaks out of his fury and suddenly Gato appears from out of nowhere laughing.

"Well well well, lookie here. The demon of the mist reduced to this, how humorous.

"What's the meaning of this Gato! We had an agreement!"

"Yeah, about that… I've decided to break that deal and start a better one. These men behind me will finish you broken ninja up, and I will pay them instead."

"You'll pay for this Gato!"

Suddenly Inari and the people of the wave suddenly appear.

"Get away from our village!" He shouted as the shot an arrow with his bow.

Naruto suddenly pops up from the mist and was like, "What's going on?" He was then shot by Inari's arrow and blood suddenly started squirting out.

**Kyuubi: You know what? Screw it! I am not going to heal this fucked up kid anymore! **After that, Naruto died and the mission failed.

After that Pein and the Akatsuki ruled the world.

The End

Remember, life doesn't end with a bang (usually), it ends with a whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know you guys have heard. yThe owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Shadow wolf125767

Dark Story Lover


End file.
